


One plus One

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Hand Jobs, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Not fluff but there's some softness, Polyamory, Smut, bg Kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Changkyun's New Year's resolution comes to the party holding his boyfriend's hand.





	One plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mxxxmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mxxxmas2018) collection. 



> For the the ninth day of Monsta XXXmas- Polyamory

Changkyun is a bit irritated. The tiniest little bit, although he shouldn’t be. He and Minhyuk had agreed to an open relationship from the very start and the terms were clear. As much they were together they also both had the right to sleep with, date and potentially bring other people in the relationship.

And Changkyun knows Minhyuk has been seeing this Jooheon for quite some time, probably since the end of the summer, so it was natural that Changkyun would meet him sooner or later. But he wasn’t prepared to meet him at Hoseok’s New Year party.

Minhyuk was very casual about it, “Hey babe” he had said, spooning Changkyun half-naked, “I’m taking Jooheon to Hoseok’s party, you can finally meet him!”

And Changkyun grunted a bit, but decided not to be the immature one. He was gonna meet that Jooheon and be all grown up about it.

And now he’s actually at the party, nursing his glass of fruity champagne. The clock strikes eleven and the door opens again. Changkyun’s eyes immediately fall on the familiar figure of Minhyuk, draped in a long black coat, his freshly bleached hair tucked under a beanie. His fingers are intertwined with another man’s.

Changkyun lifts his eyes to study Jooheon. He’s seen him in photos before, but he’s taller than Changkyun imagined. Wearing a baby pink turtleneck, with his curly hair a white mess atop his hair he looks like a big cotton ball. Maybe Minhyuk was right. Jooheon with his blushing cheeks and shy smiles is plainly adorable, but Changkyun won’t admit it so soon.

Minhyuk and Jooheon greet Hoseok who’s right next to the door first. Minhyuk throws his coat on the nearest couch while Jooheon bows formally. They both receive cups of alcohol and Hoseok lets them go.

Changkyun doesn’t move, waits until Minhyuk’s eyes lock on his own. And a flustered Jooheon appears before him.

“Hey, babe” Minhyuk leans in to kiss his cheek. “Having a good time?”

“A blast.” Changkyun states with his best poker face, giving the once over to Jooheon. The poor guy looks intimidated as hell. “Nice to meet you at last, Jooheon.”

“My pleasure” Jooheon extends his arm and Changkyun gives him a pat on his shoulder instead.

“No use for formalities.” Changkyun says, “I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other a lot.”

Minhyuk knows when Changkyun isn’t in the mood for dance. So instead, he leaves him to drink in peace and takes Jooheon to the makeshift dancefloor in the middle of the living room.

Changkyun watches how they move together to a slow song, one of Hoseok’s sappy choices that he probably picked specifically to dance with Kihyun. Jooheon is hanging from Minhyuk’s neck, a little clumsy and Minhyuk has his hands on Jooheon’s waist, guiding him. And Changkyun’s jealousy is slowly getting replaced by something else. The need to be there too, with and between them.

He doesn’t act on it though. He stays at his corner, chats with some of Hoseok’s friends, many of whom know him for his music. Clinks glasses with Seokjin, who now has a new cute spectacled boyfriend and even agrees to dance a little when Hyungwon takes him by the hand, tells him he shouldn’t miss the last bit of fun for the year. Changkyun agrees, only because he knows that Hyungwon will be asleep ten minutes into 2019 and he broke up less than a month ago, so yeah, he deserves a dance.

Suddenly, the music stops and Hoseok is clinking his fork on a glass to get his guests’ attention.

“Ten!” He shouts and the rest count down the seconds.

Fireworks erupt into colors outside the window and people cheer and jump and hug each other.

Changkyun is lifting his glass and hugging Hyungwon wishing him a good year when he gets pulled to another tight hug. Minhyuk screeches his wishes, in his typical Minhyuk way, and then gives Changkyun a sloppy kiss. Then he turns to Jooheon to do the same, a peck on the lips that leaves Jooheon red-faced. Maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe it’s the way Changkyun is looking at them.

Minhyuk won’t let neither leave, keeping them both by his sides, all while jumping up and down and shouting, until the fireworks die down and the music starts again and it’s been more than three minutes but Hoseok is still kissing Kihyun.

“Do you want to dance with me?” Minhyuk says into Changkyun’s ear, and Changkyun doesn’t have the heart to tell him no. So that time they leave Jooheon behind, get in the middle of the open space and Minhyuk holds Changkyun close, hands digging on his back and mouth pressed on his neck.

“Are you okay?” he asks Changkyun, “are you okay with me and Jooheon?”

“Yeah” Changkyun wasn’t, but he’s gonna be, he can feel it.

“He’s a really nice guy, he was nervous about meeting you.”

“I can see that.” Changkyun laughs, grinding his hips against Minhyuk.

“Would you want him in our relationship?” Minhyuk kisses Changkyun’s neck and his exposed shoulder.

Changkyun pushes him away so they are face to face.

“Are you serious about this?” Jooheon is at the other end of the room, filling his plate with snacks.

“I’ve been thinking of it for so long.”

And Changkyun has never denied Minhyuk a thing. But then again, Minhyuk’s ideas so far have all proved to be good ones. So maybe Jooheon is a good idea too. Maybe he’ll fit with Changkyun like he does with Minhyuk.

Changkyun has slept around a lot, but never got to actually dating a second person. He thinks his New Year’s resolution this time is to at least try.

Minhyuk spots Jaebum, tells Changkyun he’ll be back in five and obviously, he’s not. So Changkyun is left in the middle of dancing couples and a fast song blasting from the speakers.

“Hey” two hands are placed on his shoulders, “mind some dancing?”

Changkyun turns around and Jooheon is there, grinning drunkenly at him.

So they dance, to one song after the other and Jooheon is giggling, getting too close to Changkyun. He smells of some perfume and wine. His hair is disheveled but still too soft looking and Changkyun can’t help running his fingers between the white strands.

Jooheon leans and kisses the side of his mouth, his jawline, his collarbone and Changkyun feels like he’s being lit on fire.

From the corner of his eye he can spot Minhyuk looking at them and that’s when he kisses Jooheon back, pushes him on the nearest wall and licks into his mouth.

Jooheon’s hands slide down from his chest to his stomach and Changkyun moans asking for more. Knowing that Minhyuk is watching them turns Changkyun on so much that he feels his brain short-circuiting.

He remembers the first time they visited Hoseok and Kihyun in their new house, they had shown them the guest room.

Changkyun takes Jooheon by the hand and hopes they will find it unoccupied.

They stumble into the empty, dark room, Jooheon stumbling back and pulling Changkyun down on the bed with him.

“You and Minhyuk are a good two for one deal” Jooheon hiccups as Changkyun straddles his hips.

“We’re a limited New Year’s offer” he kisses Jooheon slowly, appreciating the soft body beneath him and the eager hands on his ass.

“I think I’ll take it” Jooheon says, cups Changkyun’s cheeks to deepen the kiss and the next moment his turtleneck is on the floor and Changkyun’s black shirt is hanging unbuttoned off of his shoulders.

“You’re drunk” Changkyun whispers into Jooheon’s mouth, as a matter of fact.

“And you aren’t?” Jooheon untucks Changkyun’s undershirt from his jeans, “I thought you hated me or something when Minhyuk introduced us.”

Changkyun must be tipsier than he thought, because there isn’t an inch of hate in his mind right now. Just want.

The door slams open and the lights turn on.

“There you are-oh!” Minhyuk stands at the doorframe, positively drunk and probably utterly happy with the visuals.

“We’re just…” Changkyun rolls off Jooheon and sits cross legged on the bed.

Minhyuk shuts the door and turns off the lights, his steps echoing until he gets on the bed.

“You were just what, babe?” Minhyuk climbs on Changkyun’s lap and kisses him, pushes the shirt completely off of his shoulders.

“Just having fun.” Jooheon adds and Minhyuk leans down to kiss his stomach.

“This is gonna be messy” Minhyuk snickers, “we’re all too drunk.”

“You like it messy, don’t you?” Changkyun unzips Minhyuk’s pants, palms him above his underwear.

“Oh, I do.” Minhyuk pushes him gently until Changkyun is lying flat on the bed, with Minhyuk on top of him. “I didn’t expect our first time all together to be like this” he kneels between Changkyun’s legs, “but I’ll take it.”

Changkyun shivers, cold air hitting his skin when Minhyuk yanks everything down. He feels somewhat exposed, even if there isn’t enough light to make out much inside the room.

Changkyun’s hand finds Jooheon’s groin, feels him getting hard and caresses his above the hard fabric of his jeans.

Minhyuk underneath him is already taking Changkyun's cock out, licking the head and taking it into his mouth. And Changkyun can feel the saliva running down his shaft, Minhyuk’s mouth half open and hair brushing Changkyun's navel.

Jooheon says something, a low, whiny sound and Changkyun decides he should pay him some attention too. He turns his body slightly to face him, takes Jooheon out of his pants with swift motions and starts pumping him, enjoying the foreign weight of his dick in his palm.

Jooheon buckles his hips, fucks into Changkyun's fist with soft moans, asking for more. Changkyun himself can barely move, lifting his legs to place on Minhyuk's shoulders, pulling his hair and praising him. And with every praise Changkyun's cock slides a little deeper down Minhyuk’s throat.

The music from the party is creeping from the door, shouting and the occasional conversation coming from the corridor. Changkyun is pretty sure Minhyuk hasn't locked the door, which makes it even more exciting. Sober him would know Kihyun was gonna beat them with a broomstick for that. Drunk him just finds everything amusing or sexy.

“Changkyun, Changkyunnie”, Jooheon calls, breathless, “I'm so close”.

Changkyun smirks to himself. He loves how his name sounds coming from Jooheon’s lips. So different from Minhyuk’s tone yet so good. He could get used to it. He could get used to Jooheon calling his name before he came and the morning after too.

Changkyun slowly spreads his palm, caresses Jooheon’s thighs and spreads the precum along the shaft of his cock.

“If you're too close then come baby.” He tightens his hold around Jooheon again, feeling his own orgasm building up. Minhyuk lifts his arm to massage Jooheon’s sack, telling him to come, to come for both himself and Changkyunnie to watch.

Jooheon sprouts white, with a low whiny moan and a heaving chest and Changkyun makes sure to keep touching him until he's too sensitive to take it anymore.

They leave Jooheon to calm down, he finds some tissues at the bedside table to clean himself before he gets tucked back in their pants. Then Minhyuk gets on Changkyun’s lap, his cock out and heavy resting on Changkyun’s stomach.

It doesn’t take long for both of them to come. Moving against each other, less drunk and way more tired, Minhyuk wraps his palm around their cocks, Changkyun stutters his hips and it gets too hot and too wet and sloppy soon.

When Minhyuk falls on the bed, Jooheon is already lightly snoring next to them.

“Told you it was a good idea to meet him.” He tells Changkyun, trying to cuddle both his boyfriends at once. Lee Minhyuk is a little greedy, wanting to spoon and be spooned at the same time.

“Yeah” Changkyun yawns, ignoring how uncomfortable for sleeping his clothes are. “Hope you don’t mind sharing him.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2019!


End file.
